


Self-Care

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Awkward Carlos, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caretaking, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is a Dork, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Inspired By Tumblr, Life in Night Vale, M/M, Night Vale, Night Vale Headcanon, Night Vale: Desert Queertopia, Protective Cecil, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Self Care, Slice of Life, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cecil Palmer has ways of taking care of his boyfriend, the love of his life, and both of them would never want to have it any other way (for the record the rest of Night Vale thinks it's cute too).Oneshot/drabble





	Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetasActReon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376866) by lovelylovelyartist. 



Cecil Palmer tended to do a lot of odd things on the Night Vale Community Radio. But since that was basically his job, no one basically questioned it. He was glad for it too.

Sometimes Cecil had to warn people in the face of the disaster. It was for the town. Crazy stuff tended to happen in Night Vale. And that was saying it lightly. “Did you remember to tie down your garbage cans? Remember, it’s garbage CAN fly away, not garbage can’t!”

Meanwhile sometimes he had to put things into the radio show to remind himself of things. “Did you remember to lock the door this morning? Yes. Yes? Yes definitely yes.”

Some of the stuff he said he didn't really mean for everyone else to hear, even if that was the case. It was nothing weird of course, not like that (not right now at least, because being married and being on a radio show had its embarrassing moments). But it was personal. For Carlos. 

Carlos was special. The love of his life. Sometimes he didn't take the time off he needed. Sometimes he just needed a little special reminding. It was the least Cecil could do. 

“Have you had a break today? You work so hard. Take a ten minute break to recharge.”

Or: 

“Have you had eight cups of water today? Remember, it’s not just a good idea, it’s the law!”

Or even...even more personal ones. Ones that made Cecil's heart ache, but in a nice way: 

"Have you considered the fact you are incredibly loved by a lot of people today? Not a person, not even just two or three persons, a lot of people. A lot of people care about you and love you immensely, even when they aren’t right there at this moment, even if they don’t say it outright. You are incredibly loved, dear listener."

"Even you, Steeeeeve Carlsberrrrrg.”


End file.
